My Undying Love
by estrada2082
Summary: Dipper pines se en vuelve en un romance inmortal, el cual quizas le causa problemas con su familia o le costara la vida... Advertencia: Este Fic es yaoi, relación chico x chico si les gusta adelante lean lo sino pues busquen otra cosa que leer. Bill x Dipper.
1. Chapter 1

My Undying Love.

Capítulo 1. "El inicio de un romance inmortal…"

[Cabaña del misterio…]

Era una mañana tranquila, pero uno de los gemelos no se hallaba en su cuarto, sino en el bosque averiguando más misterios de este, hasta que se encontró con un joven que se hallaba sentado levitando y este opto por preguntarle:

-Quien eres…, tu?

El joven que se hallaba levitando abrió uno de sus ojos y sonrió al verlo, Dipper se sobresaltó por la acción del otro, pero el joven se paró y le dijo feliz:

-Dipper Pines…, cuanto tiempo sin vernos… como estas?

\- Hahn, bien… y quién eres? – Dijo Dipper extrañado.

-Soy Bill Cipher… - Exclamo el joven sacando fuego de sus manos.

-Pero como…?

-Pero que Dipper? – Dijo Bill sonriente.

-Es que como…, tu puedes tener un cuerpo propio! – Dijo Sorprendido Dipper.

-Eso es cosa mía… - Exclamo Bill seriamente.

-Okey…, y que te trae aquí…? – Dijo Dipper con curiosidad.

-… - Bill sonrió por la pregunta y se acercó lentamente a Dipper y le dijo muy sonriente – Vine por ti…

-… - Dipper se sonrojo violentamente por la respuesta de este y le dijo nervioso – Deja de bromear y dime en verdad a que has venido!

-Ya te lo dije si no me crees no es mi problema… - Dijo Bill divertido por la car de Dipper.

-… - Dipper suspiro y le dijo a Bill con seriedad – Para que me quieres?

Bill sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia un tronco para sentarse, Dipper amino hacia él, una vez que este se sentó le dijo:

-Entonces…, para que me quieres?

-Necesito tu ayuda y para eso quiero que te acerques un poco más… - Dijo Bill sonriente.

Dipper se acercó muy lentamente, Bill tomo la mano de este le jalo con fuerza para que este callera en sus brazos, Dipper se sonrojo al ver que recobrar su postura seria pero Bill le tomo de la nuca para poder plantarle un beso en sus labios, Dipper se sobresaltó por la acción del rubio y por impulso empezó a empujarlo, pero Bill metió su intrusa lengua en la boca de este para poder saborearla con gusto, poco a poco la resistencia de Dipper fueron inútiles, porque empezó a sedera las sensaciones que este le hacía sentir, pero tarde o temprano la falta de aire se hizo presente haciendo que estos se separaran bruscamente. Pero no contaban con que alguien los estuviera viendo a distancia, era Mabel quien había salido a buscar a Dipper para ir al centro comercial con sus tíos y soos; pero cuando los vio salió huyendo de ahí.

Una vez que llego de nuevo a la cabaña, soos le dijo preocupado:

-Que paso? Y Dipper?

-El… - Mabel recordó cada detalle de la escena y dijo con un poco de nervios – El… no vendrá!

-Oh! De acuerdo entonces sube al auto…

-De acuerdo… - Murmuro Mabel con baja autoestima.

Mientras tanto, Bill se comía a besos el cuello de Dipper, pero este le dijo nervioso:

-Bill…, si… alguien nos ve?

-… - Bill sonrió por la preocupación de su pequeño y joven cómplice, así que le dijo con vos despreocupada – Te prometo que nadie nos descubrirá…

Dipper le miro a los ojos y le sonrió confiadamente, pero algo en su interior le decía No le creas…, Bill prosiguió con lo que estaba y cuando la oportunidad se le presento empezó a lamer las orejas de Dipper, para luego morderlas suavemente, el peli café solo gimió por la sensación, Bill se sorprendió por la reacción del chico pero para sus adentros se decía Quiero… escuchar que grites mi nombre Dipper Pines…, Bill empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Dipper con la mirada y le dijo al oído:

-Sujeta te bien de mi…

Dipper obedeció y se sujetó con fuerza a este, Bill chasqueo los dedos y de repente se hallaban en el cuarto de este, Bill tomo de los brazos a Dipper y lo lanzo a la cama, Dipper con los nervios de punta le dijo a Bill:

-Oye!, si mi hermana o mis tíos suben!

-Eso no pasara… - Dijo Bill sonriente.

-Porque lo dices? – Exclamo Dipper sin comprender.

-No pasara porque ellos no están en casa… - Dijo Bill lamiendo le nariz de este.

Dipper no dijo nada al respecto y se dejó llevar por lo que le hacía Bill, pero Bill tenía en mente un plan y para eso tenía que hacer suyo al chico.

Mientras tanto en el cetro comercial, Mabel iba caminando hasta que se topó con Wendy y esta le dijo:

-Oye porque tan distraída?

\- No es nada Wendy…, es solo que temo que Dipper deje de quererme… - Dijo Mabel con la mirada baja.

-De que hablas… Mabel?

-Es que…., creo que Dipper sale con alguien… - Dijo Mabel jugando con sus dedos.

-Porque crees eso? – Dijo Wendy con curiosidad.

-Es que me pareció verlo besándose con alguien en el bosque… - Dijo Mabel con un leve sonrojo.

-Es normal a su edad…, tiene 13 años eso es muy común en los jóvenes… - Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Wendy… gracias! – Dijo Mabel corriendo hacia la salida del centro comercial.

Wendy suspiro y se dijo para sus adentros "Jóvenes". Mientras tanto Dipper y Bill se estaban tomando un baño, hasta que la puerta de la cabaña sonó y Bill le dijo nervioso:

-No digas nada sobre lo que paso…

-De acuerdo…! – Dijo Dipper en voz baja.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Mabel, la cual le dijo seriamente a Dipper:

-Necesito hablar contigo!

-De acuerdo…!, pero primero deja que me vista! – Dijo Dipper molesto por la acción de esta.

-Okey! – Dijo está cerrando la puerta.

Bill suspiro al ver que la chiquilla no le vio dentro del baño, Dipper empezó a vestirse con dificultad ya que Bill no le soltaba de la cintura, Dipper le dijo en voz baja a este:

-Sígueme pero…, no dejes que Mabel te vea, entiendes?

-Entendido! – Dijo de manera afirmativa Bill.

Dipper salió del baño y se dirigió al comedor y vio a Mabel jugando con su cabello, respiro profundo y se sentó, para luego preguntarle:

-De que quieres hablar Mabel?

-Bueno… - Murmuro Mabel nerviosa – yo quería saber si sales con alguien?

-Hahn, y porque viene esa pregunta tan de repente? – Dijo Dipper viendo a Bill quien estaba espiando del otro lado la pared.

-Bueno…, es que hoy en la mañana fui a buscarte al bosque y me pareció verte besándote con alguien… - Dijo Mabel sonriente.

-… - Dipper se quedó en shock al escuchar eso y miro a Bill quien solo sonrió con malicia porque era cierto – Y… eso que tiene que ver con que este saliendo con alguien? – Exclamo Dipper desviando la mirada.

-Bueno es que eso solo lo hacen las parejas Dipper! – Dijo Mabel alterada.

-Eso significa que estoy saliendo contigo Dipper…! – Dijo Bill tomando los hombros de Mabel.

-… - Mabel subió la mirada y vio a un hermoso rubio, quien se encontraba detrás suyo y con nervios le dijo – Tú quién eres?

-…, lo siento que modales los míos mi nombre es Bill Cipher, acaso ya no me recuerdas – Exclamo Bill sonriente.

-Tu!, como te atreves a salir con mi hermano, maldito bastardo! – Exclamo Mabel enojada.

-Al menos tu hermano tienes pareja no como tu una simple solterona! – Exclamo Bill en manera de burla.

-Bill! – Exclamo Dipper enojado.

\- Que pasa?

-Como te atreves a decirle eso a mi hermana!

\- Bueno, pero si es la verdad? – Dijo Bill caminando hacia él.

-…, lo siento Mabel… no era… - Dijo Dipper con latina hasta que Mabel no le dejo terminar lo que iba a decir.

-No te preocupes estoy bien… - Dijo Mabel con tristeza.

-Te lo dije…, no le paso nada! – Exclamo Bill en manera infantil.

-Eres un idiota! – Dijo Dipper golpeándole en la cabeza.

Mabel sonrió al ver que Dipper era feliz con un ser inmortal, se paró de la silla y se fue; Dipper suspiro y se dijo para sus adentros Lo siento mucho…, Mabel…, pero Bill lo saco de sus pensamientos y le dijo:

-Oye quiere saber porque te necesito?

-Claro – Dijo Dipper pensante.

Bill le extendió su mano a Dipper, este la tomo y Bill lo jalo para pegarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarle con fuerza, una vez que lo agarro bien chasqueo sus dedos y lo transporto a una especie de cueva y le dijo:

-Has todo lo que yo te pida, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… - Dijo Dipper pensante.

Bill tomo las manos de Dipper y las encadeno y sus piernas las separo para poder encadenarlas de igual manera, Bill noto que el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos; así que empezó a acariciar sus labios para ver si presta va atención a lo que hacía el, pero Dipper estaba muy distraído en sus pensamientos, Bill puso una cuarta parte de su poder en su saliva, así que se acercó a la boca de Dipper para poder besarle como el chico le gustaba, Dipper reaccionó de inmediato al sentir la escurridiza lengua de Bill en su boca, inmediatamente noto que estaba encadenado de manos y pies; Bill le tomo de la nuca para hacer más profundo el beso, Dipper empezó a temblar, las sensaciones eran muy fuertes. Bill le tomo de la cintura con la otra mano para que no callera arrodillado, porque si lo hacía se lastimaría las manos y eso no es lo que quiere el, Dipper empezó a corresponder al beso que el rubio la daba con mucha insistencia, luego de un largo y apasionado beso, la falta de aire se hizo presente, Bill se separó lentamente y noto que un hilo de saliva los unía, así que dejo que se rompiera sola, para luego acercársele con lentitud al oído y susurrarle con satisfacción a Dipper:

-Lo siento mi dulce…, Dipper… - Bill le sonrió retorcidamente a Dipper.

Dipper empezó a temblar y convulsionarse, haciendo que Bill sintiera un poco de lastima por eso, pero luego de varios minutos Dipper alzo la mirada y en su rostro había una gran y retorcida sonrisa; Bill se sorprendió al verlo, jamás espero que el chico cambiase pero luego de unos segundos el chico cayo inconsciente, Bill lo desencadeno y le dijo:

-En verdad…, lo siento mucho Dipper… - Dijo Bill abrazando al chico con cariño.

-Que me hicisteis… Bill…? – Murmuro Dipper con cansancio.

-Te pase una cuarta parte de mi poder… - Dijo Bill mirándole a los ojos.

-Porque?

-Porque tú y yo haremos algo importante…!

Dipper suspiro y le sonrió con cariño a Bill, lo que causo que este se sonrojara, Bill tomo a Dipper y lo cargo estilo princesa y lo transporto a su cuarto el cual se encontraba Mabel y sus amigas, las cuales al ver a Dipper ser cargado por un chico pensaron Hey, son gay…, en eso Pacifica les dijo a ambos chicos:

-Son novios?

-Bueno… - Dijo Dipper desviando la mirada.

-Si!, y es solo mío… - Dijo Bill desapareciendo con Dipper en brazos.

Luego de unos minutos ambos aparecieron en el bosque en frente de una cabaña, Dipper solo miraba la extraña cabaña, Bill le bajo con cuidado y abrió la puerta de la cabaña, Dipper se sorprendió al ver que el interior era como ver una mansión, Bill le dijo:

-Bienvenido a mi casa!

-Oh…! Es muy hermosa… - Murmuro Dipper impresionado.

-Gracias!

Bill tomo a Dipper y se lo llevo a su cuarto y el dijo:

-Es hora de divertirnos como en la mañana!

-Eh!? – Exclamo Dipper reaccionando inmediatamente cuando Bill termino de hablar.

Bill empezó a besar el cuello de Dipper. El chico empezó a jadear con cada toque que le daba Bill, Bill sonrió y le dijo emocionado:

-Listo para tu segunda vez?

-Mientras lo hagas con cariño… - Dijo Dipper avergonzado.

-Te prometo que lo hare con cariño… - Exclamo Bill sonriente.

Mientras tanto, Stan se preguntaba en donde se había matado Dipper y "Ford" fue a preguntarle a Mabel a donde estaba su hermano y esta le dijo:

-Esta con Bill Cipher…

El tío de Dipper sale corriendo hacia el bosque en busca de su sobrino, Stan noto que su hermano salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, así que opto por seguirlo.

Stanford encuentra una cabaña en el bosque y entra como si nada, se sorprendió al ver el interior de esta, era como ver una mansión, se sobresaltó al ver a su hermano Stanley detrás de él así que la dijo seriamente:

-Qué haces aquí?

-Vi que salisteis corriendo, y opte por seguirte!

Stanford no le dijo nada y empezó a recorrer la gran mansión y no encontraban a nadie. Mientras Bill y Dipper bajaban las escaleras muy alegres mientras se dirigían a la cocina; Bill tapo uno de sus ojos y noto que había intrusos en su casa, así que en ese momento chasqueo sus dedos y apareció a los dos intrusos frente a él y les dijo:

-Hahn!, pero miren que me trajo la luna…, a Stanford Pines y a su hermano…, y díganme que los trae a mi casa? – Exclamo Sonriente Bill.

-De vuélvenos a Dipper! – Exclamo Ford enojado.

-Tio estoy aquí… - Exclamo Dipper saludándolo.

-Dipper te hizo algo? – Exclamo Ford preocupado.

-Hablas de que si lastime a tu sobrino, no; no lo lastime…, pero si le quite la virginidad… - Dijo Bill sonriendo con malicia.

-Eres un maldito bastardo…, como te atreves a violar a mi sobrino!

-Yo no viole a tu sobrino, se lo hice con su permiso… - Exclamo Bill con una gran sonrisa.

-… - Stan y Ford se quedaron en shock al escuchar semejante cosa. E inmediatamente Ford le dice con curiosidad a Dipper – Es cierto…, lo que dice?

-Bueno… - Dijo Dipper desviando la mirada unos segundos y les dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara – Si es cierto lo que dice…

Bill sonríe triunfante, ya que su dulce chico le dio la razón.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. "Una hermosa Pareja?"

Bill, Dipper, Stan y su hermano Ford se hallaban sentados en la sala, y Bill les dice un poco molesto:

-De que quieren hablar?

-Como tú y mi sobrino…, terminaron siendo una… - Exclamo Ford reservándose la última palabra con enojo.

-Hablas de como Dipper y yo terminamos siendo "una hermosa pareja"… - Exclamo Bill sonriendo con malicia y hablando con felicidad la última palabra.

-Ni muerto digas que Dipper y tu salen!

-Fíjate que soy inmortal…, y puedo decirlo cuantas veces se me de mi gana! – Exclamo Bill enojado.

Dipper se levantó y se tele transportó hacia la cocina, Bill y Ford se sorprendieron por lo que hizo el chico, Dipper voltio hacia donde ellos estaba y les dijo:

-Que tanto me miran?

-Como llegasteis hasta haya? – Exclamo Ford sorprendido.

-Tengo algo del poder de Bill – exclamo Dipper mordiendo un pedazo de pizza.

Bill sonrió y se transportó hacia donde estaba Dipper, lo que causo que el chico se asustase, Bill le tomo de los hombros y le dijo:

-Así que…, ya sabes tele transportarte?

-Así parece…, porque?

-Porque aun tienes que aprender mucho mas… - Exclamo Bill sonriente.

-De que hablas Cipher? – Exclamo Ford seriamente.

-En pocas palabras…, él es mi aprendiz… - Dijo Bill con sarcasmo – Te molesta en algo Stanford – Exclamo Bill de manera burlona.

-Claro que me molesta, como se te ocurre agarrar a mi sobrino como mi aprendiz…, te has vuelto loco!

-Que tratas de decir tío? – Murmuro Dipper bajando la mirada.

-Que eres muy débil…, para tener un poder tan grande! – Exclamo Ford enojado.

-Crees… que soy,… débil… - Exclamo Dipper escondiendo la mirada.

-Si!

-Pues…, PIENZALO DE NUEVO…! –Exclamo Dipper con una gran y retorcida sonrisa en su rostro.

Dipper extendió sus manos y empezó a elevar todo lo que estuviese en la mansión, Bill sonrió al ver el progreso del chico, pero noto que el plan del chico era azotar todo contra el suelo, matando todo ser viviente que se haya se allí, asi que tomo el hombro del chico y lo apretó haciendo que este callera inconsciente, Bill bajo lentamente todo lo que el chico alzo y les dijo a los dos hombres:

-Vaya que son idiotas… - Dijo Bill sonriente.

-… - ninguno de los dos hombre les respondió solo se quedaron en silencio por la experiencia.

-Saben?..., creo que me quedare con Dipper para que pueda controlar sus podres… - Dijo Bill cargando a Dipper en sus brazos.

-Eso nunca! – Exclamo Ford enojado.

-Y como piensas…, evitarlo "Viejo"! – Exclamo Bill de manera apostante.

-Llevando me a Dipper… - Dijo Ford sonriendo de lado.

-EH!

En ese momento Stan le arrebató a Bill a Dipper de los brazos, corriendo hacia donde se hallaba su hermano, pero entonces Dipper empezó a despertarse y al ver que su tío lo estaba cargando desapareció. Stan se sorprendió al ver que ya no tenía a su sobrino en sus brazos, luego de algunos segundos Dipper apareció detrás de Bill, haciendo que este sonriera triunfante, Dipper recordó lo que estaba haciendo hace algunos momentos y empezó a sonreír de manera sádica, lo que noto Bill, así que trato de volver a noquear al chico pero este desarrollo un campo de fuerza que solo él podía pasar, Bill metio insistentemente su mano en el campo de fuerza de Dipper, un aro de aire rodio el campo haciendo que Stan y su hermano Ford salieran disparados de ahí, Bill rompió el campo pero Dipper le dijo de manera juguetona y Psicótica:

-…, vaya que eres fuerte… pero, que tan rápido eres?

Dipper chasqueo los dedos y desapareció, dejando a Bill con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, este chasqueo sus dedos y apareció en el centro del bosque en donde se hallaba sentado Dipper levitando, Bill camino hacia donde se hallaba este para poder tocarle, pero cuando extendió su mano, alguien se la agarró con fuerza y no era Dipper, una mano pálida como la nieve u brillante como la luna, era una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos azules, la cual le dijo a Bill sonriente:

-Como estas Bill?

-Madre Luna…, que hace aquí? – Exclamo Bill un poco sorprendido pero en su interior ardía en rabia.

-Bueno vi a un chico que tenía la misma o superior cantidad de tus poderes y le dije muy emocionada "Quien te dio tus poderes?, y este me dijo Bill Cipher y me dije " Bill está buscando a alguien para que lo ayude a controlar el mundo, no es así? – Exclamo Luna sonriente.

\- Eso no te incumbe…!, solo deme al chico!

-Porque debería? – Dijo Luna de manera curiosa.

Bill no le respondió a su pregunta, solo chasqueo los dedos haciendo que el chico le apareció en los brazos, lo que causo que este se despertara y le dijera:

-…, Buenos días… Bill…

-Hahn, buenos días Dipper… - Exclamo Bill confundido por lo que le dijo el chico.

-Que hace Luna aquí?

-Quiere separarnos… - Exclamo Bill.

-No se lo permitas! – Dijo Dipper bajando la mirada par luego sonreír de manera retorcida.

Bill bajo a Dipper, para que extendiera sus manos, lo que causo que todos los árboles, animales y creaturas se elevarán por el aire, Luna se sorprendió al ver el inmenso poder del chico pero miro dos veces en donde estaba el chico y noto que Bill no estaba, miro hacia atrás y vio a Bill sonriendo sádicamente y uno de sus ojos estaba rojo y el resto de su cuerpo parecía el espacio de color gris, Luna cayo desplomada al suelo el cual empezaba a desprenderse por la fuerza de Dipper, Bill le hizo una señal al chico para que bajase todo, Dipper sonrió porque cuando bajo sus manos, no las bajo despacio sino las bajo de golpe, haciendo que todo cayera de golpe al suelo; pero Bill puso un campo de Fuerza para que la caída n fuera tan dura, Dipper enojado le dijo:

-Porque has intervenido Bill!

-Porque no puedes lastimar criaturas y personas inocentes con tus poderes, sin tener la menor idea de sus consecuencias! – Exclamo Bill chasqueando los dedos enojado.

Ambos chicos radiaban odio, pero al ver que la Madre Luna azotaba su cuerpo contra el suelo sus piraron, al ver que la chica se hallaba tirada en el suelo sin vida; Bill pretendió agarrar un cierre y bajándolo, al hacer esto un hueco espacial apareció, Bill tomo a la jovencita y la arrojo al hueco y volvió a subir el cierre; Dipper solo sonreía de lado, pero Bill no solo se decía para sus adentros Demonios!... ahora que puede ser peor…, cuando Bill salió de sus pensamientos vio que Ford encerró a su sobrino en una capsula, este al ver a su chico golpeando el vidrio con fuerza diciendo en voz alta cosas, pero el vidrio era aprueba de sonido, nada podía escucharse pero si puedes oír, Bill leyó los labios de Dipper y murmuro en vos baja:

-Por… favor ayúdame!

Bill sonrió y le dijo sin pronunciar palabras "Tranquilo…, yo iré por ti…", Dipper al leer eso suspiro y se sentó a esperar, Stan se llevó cargando la capsula, mientras Ford le decía a Bill:

-No te le acerques!

-Tu capsula no lo mantendrá ahí por siempre…, el chico y yo de una o dos maneras estaremos juntos…., te lo prometo! – Exclamo Bill caminando hacia la profundidad del bosque.

-Sobre mi… cadáver!

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Ford puso la capsula en el suelo, para poder abrirla, cuando lo hizo Dipper salió y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando llego a su cuarto Mabel se hallaba durmiendo, este suspiro con pesadez, pero no le importo…; solo se acostó en su cama viendo hacia la pared, cuando el sueño empezó a ganarle una voz se escuchó detrás suyo, era Bill el cual le dijo:

-Me extrañas…, niño?

-No tienes idea… - Murmuro Dipper bostezante.

Una mano tapo los ojos del chico lo cual causo que este se asustase, pero Bill noto que no solo era miedo, sino también nervios, este le dijo cariñosamente:

-No tengas miedo…., soy yo…

-… - Dipper se sonrojo al sentir la respiración de Bill en su cuello.

Bill con su otra mano pego mas a su cuerpo al chico, Dipper al sentir más cerca a este se sonrojo aún mas fuerte, haciendo que Bill lo notase; este al ver al chico sonrojarse lamio su oreja para que se sonrojase aún mas; pero lo único que causo fue que jadiase, Dipper llevo una de sus manos a su boca para que el rubio no lo volviese a escuchar, pero Bill empezó a bajar su escurridiza mano hasta la cadera de Dipper, el chico tembló de nervios por la sensación, lo que causo que Bill sonriera con malicia, lentamente empezó a meter su mano en el pantalón del chico alzando su ropa interior también, Dipper cerro sus ojos con fuerza, Bill empezó a masturbar lentamente al chico pero este le dijo nervioso:

-Mi… hermana está detrás… tuyo!

-Y eso que tiene? – Exclamo Bill acelerando el ritmo.

-Que ella… pu…puede…des…des…pertarse… - Dijo Dipper jadeante.

-Entonces… no hables solo guarda silencio… - Exclamo Bill acariciando los labios de Dipper.

Dipper jadeaba lo más bajo que podía pero Bill quería escuchar al chico pedir por más. Dipper empezó a morderse los labios con fuerza haciendo que sangraran, Bill empezó a lamer sus labios, pocos minutos después Dipper se corrió en la mano de este, Bill saco su mano lentamente para luego lamerla, cuando limpio toda su mano con su lengua le dijo en voz baja a Dipper:

-No sabes… cuantas ganas tengo de metértela…, niño…

-…, en serio?

-Si… - Exclamo Bill excitado.

Dipper chasqueo sus dedos para tele transportarlos a otro lado, Cuando Bill miro su entorno vio que era su cuarto y sonrió, sin aguantar ni un minuto más le arranco de un tirón la ropa al chico, Dipper chasqueo los dedos para desaparecer la ropa de Bill, este tomo las piernas de Dipper y las puso en sus hombros, una vez hecho eso introdujo su erecto miembro en la entrada de Dipper lo que causo que este se aferrara con fuerza a las sabanas, Bill se quedó quieto unos segundos para que le chico se acostumbrase, una vez que el chico estaba listo empezó a embestirlo con lentitud, pero cada vez que Dipper gemía Bill quería embestirlo con las ganas que tenía; Dipper le dijo a Bill jadeante:

-Por favor… haz lo… con fuerza…

Bill se aferró a las agarraderas de su cama, y empezó a embestir al chico como una bestia, Dipper empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, Casi Bill manda al chico más allá de las estrellas, cada estocada que daba Bill al chico era como sentirse un dios, mientras Dipper can cada estocada se sentía a desfallecer, cuando ambos chicos llegaron más allá del clímax, se corrieron con ganas, Bill bajo las piernas de Dipper de sus hombros y se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, Dipper respiraba con dificultad pero cuando recobro el aliento le dijo en un susurro a Bill:

-Te… amo…, Bill…

-… - Bill se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras pero a la vez sonrió y le dijo con cariño – Yo también… Dipper…

Bill agarro al chico de la cintura para apegarlo más a su cuerpo, una vez cerca Dipper puso su cabeza en el pacho ce Bill y se dejó ganar por el sueño. Pero Bill se dijo mentalmente Pronto…, tú y yo gobernaremos este mundo…, Bill sonrió y se dejó caer por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente en la cabaña…

Ford fue al cuarto de sus sobrinos y vio que Dipper no estaba y dijo:

-Ese bastardo de Bill se los llevo otra vez!

Cuando él dijo eso hizo que Mabel se levantara y notase que la cama de su hermano estaba vacía…, como el día anterior.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. "La despedida…"

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bill se hallaba un Dipper con una camisa que le quedaba como vestido (Ósea que le quedaba como camisa de novio, jejeje…), en ese momento Bill apareció con dos bandejas en las manos las cuales tenían comida, Dipper vio que Bill no tenía camisa así que opto por preguntarle:

-Porque no traes camisa?

-Porque tú la traes puesta, tonto… - Exclamo Bill sonriente.

Dipper se sonrojo por el contrario, así que se guardó su comentario y tomo el plato de comida. Bill le dijo a Dipper un poco nervioso:

-Oye, creo que es tiempo de que regreses a casa…

-Tienes razón!, reparare mi ropa y me iré… - Dijo Dipper sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-… - Bill trato de decir algo que sonara convincente para el chico y le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – No puedes irte ahora…!

-porque no?

-Porque… - Dijo Bill pensando en algo que decir.

-Porque no debería irme… Bill? – Exclamo Dipper curioso.

-Porque yo te dejare…! – Exclamo Bill sudando en frio.

-Como quieras… - Dijo Dipper poniéndose su pantalón.

Dipper termino de vestirse y empezó a desayunar con Bill en cual parecía que quería golpearse la cabeza, una y otra vez contra la pared, por a ver dicho eso, Dipper termino de desayunar y le dijo:

-Bueno…, creo que ya es hora de irme…

-… - Bill se quedó congelado, no sabía qué hacer, parase y dejar que se vaya o dejarlo y desaparecer con él, en el atardecer – Ya estás listo?

-Si!

-Entonces?..., en marcha!

Mientras tanto Ford ponía cámaras los cuartos de la cabaña para cuando llagara Dipper pudiera saber que haría, pero cuando ponía la última cámara, una voz hizo que se le pusieran los nervios de punta, era nada menos que Bill, el cual le dijo divertido:

-Te asustes?

-No…!, solamente es que me gusta aparentar que me asusto cuando pongo algo… - Exclamo Ford enojado.

-Eso es extraño…, pero por otro lado traje a tu sobrino… - Dijo Bill sonriente.

-…, Gracias… pero no quiero volver a verte cerca de él, lo entiendes! – Exclamo enojado Ford.

-"Como queras…"- Dijo Bill desaparecieron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ford vio cada una de las cámaras por su laptop, y en la cámara que vio a su sobrino sentado levitando al igual que todo objeto que se hallaba ahí, para saber que estaba diciendo encendió el audio y escucho unos murmureos los cuales decían:

-"Hay que destruir… a… Ford…"

Ford se quedó en shock al escuchar eso, volvió a mirar la cámara su sobrino ya no estaba busco en cada una de las cámaras y vio que su sobrino estaba en la cámara 18, lo que significaba que estaba en el mismo cuarto que él, pero su sobrino tenía la mirada baja ante la cámara, lentamente el chico subió la mirada y en su rostro se hallaba una gran y retorcida sonrisa. Ford se asustó se levantó de golpe de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta pero al querer abrirla vio que tenía seguro, el chico lo miro y le dijo sonriente:

-Buscabas algo…, tío…?

-… - Ford vio que su sobrino traía la llave en su mano, cuando la vio entro en pánico al no saber cómo salir de ahí.

Dipper puso la llave en el suelo, para poder patearla hacia su tío y decirle:

-"Te dejare vivir con una condición…" – Exclamo Dipper sonriente.

-Que es lo que quieres? – Exclamo Ford enojado.

-Dame… los 2 diarios que me faltan… - Dijo Dipper sonriente.

-Eso nunca! – Exclamo Ford seriamente.

-… - Dipper suspiro y sonrió, para luego desaparecer.

Ford busco entre sus cosas y vio que faltaba el segundo diario, pero el primero estaba consigo todavía; pero pronto lo perdiera. Así que empezó a recorrer toda la cabaña en busca de su sobrino, el cual se hallaba recostado durmiendo en su cama, pero cuando puso en pie dentro del cuarto, el chico le dijo sin mirarlo:

-Se te perdió… algo… tío?

-Donde esta?! – Exclamo Ford enojado.

-Donde esta qué? – Exclamo Dipper curioso.

-El segundo diario!

-No lo sé… - Dijo Dipper con indiferencia.

-No te hagas!, donde está el diario!?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé! – Exclamo Dipper sentando se en la cama – Porque me preguntas a mí!

-Porque tú me lo pediste!

-Lo sé!, pero ni siquiera se en donde están! – Exclamo Dipper molesto.

-Maldita sea!

Dipper chasqueo los dedos haciendo que Bill apareciera en su cuarto, Dipper enojado le dijo a rubio:

-Donde esta!?

-Qué cosa? – Dijo Bill sin entender.

-Donde está el segundo diario, dime en donde está el maldito diario! – Exclamo Dipper haciendo que todo lo que estuviese en la habitación flotase.

-No lo sé! –Exclamo Bill nervioso.

-Bill se me llegas a mentir…, te juro que hare que te arrepientas de haberme dado mis poderes…- Dijo Dipper sonriendo Psicopatamente.

-Te juro que no miento…! – Dijo Bill sudando en frio del miedo que le causo esa sonrisa del chico.

-Ha… ja, bueno… lo siento haberte traído…, bueno adiós- Dijo Dipper despidiéndose con la mano y chasqueo la otra para transportarlo.

Bill suspiro al ver que el poder del chico aumentaba, eso significaba que ya era tiempo de ir a su mundo y entrenarlo para acabar con el mundo.

Ese mismo día en la noche, Bill empaco todas sus cosas y desapareció su mansión para que nadie la encontrara, una vez hecho eso se puso un remiendo en el ojo derecho y se fue a la casa de Dipper, fuera de la cabaña se hallaba Bill viendo por la ventana de los gemelos. Bill se sentó a lado de Dipper, el cual se hallaba durmiendo pero para no perder tiempo le dijo en susurro:

-Despierta…, Dipper!

En ese momento el chico se levantó y le dijo al rubio:

-Que quieres?

-Es hora de irnos… - Exclamo Bill extendiéndole la mano.

-A dónde? – Dijo Dipper estirándose.

-Tú solo sígueme… - Exclamo Bill dulcemente.

Dipper suspiro y le tomo la mano a u supuesto "novio", el cual lo abrazo y lo transporto al bosque y le dijo:

-Estas listo!

-Eso creo… - Murmuro Dipper viendo hacia atrás.

-Dipper…, ya no hay vuelta atrás…, estas seguro de querer venir conmigo? – Exclamo Bill un poco triste.

-…, Si! – Dijo Dipper abrazando fuerte aquel chico que tenía en frente.

-Entonces…, aléjate 5 pasos hacia atrás!

-De… acuerdo… - exclamo Dipper obedeciendo las indicaciones.

Cuando lo hizo Bill formo un triángulo con sus manos y de este un triángulo gigante se hizo presente el cual parecía estar conectado con otras cosas, eren unos círculos, cuando todos se encendieron el triángulo apareció una dimensión o un mundo del otro lado, bill le dijo al chico:

-Toma mi mano y ven!

-De acuerdo! – Exclamo Dipper sosteniendo con fuerza la mano del rubio.

Bill abrazo con fuerza al chico y se dijo mentalmente Es hora de decir adiós….

Mientras tanto Ford se quedó en shock al ver tales escenas por la cámara, corrió al cuarto y vio el diario 3 en la cama el cual tenía una nota una carta dentro que decía lo siguiente:

"Querida Familia:

Hoy me despido de ustedes, ya que si me quedo es muy probable que les haga baño…, y eso no es lo que quiero asi que mejor me voy y dejo en sus manos este libro…, el cual a pesar de los grandes misterios que contrae…, no puedo seguir leyéndolo, hemos pasado cosas increíbles juntos… pero ya es tiempo de irme.

Pero algún día regresare, se lo prometo!

Atentamente:

Dipper".

Cuando Ford termino de leer la carta lloro al saber que no podía hacer nada para evitar que su sobrino se fuera.

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

Bill caminaba hacia el portal con Dipper el cual se detuvo y miro una vez más hacia los árboles y dijo en un susurro que solo el viento escucho con claridad, las cuales se expresaban con tristeza y cariño:

-"Hoy me voy, pero esta no es la despedida… es solo el comienzo…, es solo eso"

Una vez dicho eso siguió caminando hasta entrar el portal, en el cual Bill sonrió y dijo sin pronunciar palabras:

-Qué bueno es estar en casa de nuevo!

Dipper se sorprendió al ver el mundo al que lo llevo Bill, era como ver un apocalipsis pero el gobernante de ese mundo era Bill.


End file.
